


Full Moon Night

by BranHowe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, loup garou, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranHowe/pseuds/BranHowe
Summary: A trip gone wrong leaves the reader in a dire situation but who is this man that showed up to help her?





	Full Moon Night

**Author's Note:**

> Dancing-in-the-hellfire-rumba’s 500 k Out of Context Line Challenge:
> 
> “Look. Everything in here can kill you. I can just do it more efficiently”
> 
> Reader insert.

It was a very upsetting thing to feel how slowly but surely the skin around your ankle was bloating up with the blood that was unable to find release compacted between the layers of sock in your boots but a sprained ankle was the least of your worries right now. You were not sure at which moment you had crossed into the Twilight Zone because the things that had been following you all the way to an abandoned warehouse at the edge of the swamp after dealing with your friends were definitely not normal. Despite this, you were stubborn as hell that no matter what, you were going to make it to the next day.

The damp weather of Louisiana had taken its toll on the old building, water dripping through countless holes made you wonder just exactly how much the ceiling would resist. 

It had been Jane’s idea to go into the swamp with a rented boat and try finding some stupid ass treasure. Like any pirate with the decency of being called a pirate would have actually hidden anything on those godforsaken waters instead of spilling it on booze and hookers like there was no tomorrow. Still you obliged when the party of ten had formed and waited for you to agree to the adventure.

After that, things had gone haywire. The boat’s motor got dirty with mud and you had been stuck for hours, by the moment it was clean the night had already arrived. None of your gps worked and you got completely lost when coming back. By the moment you were able to see a road and realized you had gone inland there was not enough gasoline to go back from where you came from and walking it was.

There was no one left from those ten people that had been there with you not even 24 hours ago.

Silent tears and sniffs were muffled by the pouring rain outside. You were angry, scared yes, but incredibly resentful against whatever it was that killed your friends. You wanted them to pay back for what they did. You knew you had a lead against those things, you kept on running after they jumped over the remaining two people of your party and managed to lock yourself in the building’s security cabin located a couple steps above the rest of the floor. You would be able to see them coming. You searched around and found an iron bar and a gun with a half full magazine. Well, you had started with worse on Left 4 Dead, you joked to yourself. 

The full moon light started to come inside from the opening door. But it wasn’t the beasts. The silhouette of a huge broad and tall man was casting its shadow into the place. He looked around, obviously searching for something. You left your iron bar on the cabin’s aluminum floor with a clunk to see him better and the blood in your veins froze. It couldn’t be, there was too much noise outside and yet he was looking directly at your spot as if he had heard the sound of metal against metal.

He closed the door back and started to pace towards your hiding place. 

Frantically, you cornered yourself as far away from the cabin’s door in the secluded space, gun in hand. You were certain you would have killed him in an instant but the closer he got the more you doubted. It wasn’t only that he was huge compared to everyone else you had ever met, it was also the fact that he was imposing in another more primal level. He was wearing a dark coat and a newsboy cap that covered his eyes completely within the lack of light, his short trimmed beard framing his face in a way that made you want to caress it instead of sending it away. The man opened the small cabin door, entered and closed it behind.

-You got real trouble out there poppet. A pack of three loup-garous is nothing you’ll get to outdo with just that. -He motioned to the gun.

You had been too caught up with the appearance of this man that it took you a whole minute to process what he had said. Your first reaction was to snicker.

-A… a loup-garou? Is that even...? Those things are not… They can’t… - It was hard, you were desperately trying to avoid the truth but deep within you knew that was not possible anymore.

-Now, I’m not much into getting involved with strangers either, but they’re making a fuss at my territory and I can’t let that happen. I like to be at peace in here.

His territory? That had definitely sobered you up and you were now pointing your gun directly at his face.

-What are you?

-Right now, I’m the closest thing to a friend you’ll get. 

In all fairness, the Cajun accent would have been all you would have needed to say yes had it been any other kind of situation. The sound of the entrance door being smashed brought you back to your current setting. You could hear the sounds of the monsters coming inside.

-Look, everything in here can kill you. I can just do it more efficiently. Or less painfully. Whichever way you see it, you need help to get out of this.

You nodded. -Ok, what do I do?

The man opened the cabin door and jumped to get at ground with the werewolf like creatures. They snarled at him but kept a distance. He also growled at them. It was like they were both connected at a very basic level and fighting for dominance. 

The loup-garou closer to the man threw itself towards him to start the brawl. It tried to grab his shoulder with his fangs but he had been faster and threw it aside while the second beast already started its leap. The third was about to jump in, taking vantage of being at the man’s back when you pierced it’s hip with a gunshot. Startled, the third beast yelped and fell down. The man had the second beast now on the floor and made a swift move with a machete that he apparently had below his coat. It’s head rolled through the floor, leaving a trail of watered down blood on the floor. He made a move towards the beast that you helped go limp.

A lightning helped you catch the movements of the first loup-garou. It was coming at you in a rush. Before you could even think about it you had missed two shots on the monster but managed to land a third one on its front leg. That helped to slow him down enough for placing another shot. You did your best and aimed for the head. Two shots, the last ones. The animal fell.

And it began to move once more. 

You couldn’t believe your eyes, you were reeking fear and crying madly but still went for the iron bar and waited for the thing to get close to you. Right when it’s massive head was trespassing the cabin door, he was yanked back by the man and thrown back into the ground. It was still startled from the gunshots so it became easier for the man to best it and decapitate it just like the other two.

You left out a sigh of relief entwined with laughter and tears in your eyes. You had won. Those things were down and you were still alive. Now that things were calm the man helped you out of the cabin and carried you all the way to his truck when he noticed your sprain. His caravan was relatively close, fifteen minutes away he said. After you took a quick bath and were provided a huge shirt and pants to use provisionally, you finally were able to settle up some of your thoughts and speak properly.

-Thanks, uhm…

-Benny, you can call me Benny

-Thanks Benny. I owe you my life.

The man chuckled.

-You owe me nothing darling, it was a team effort back there.

He was taking care of your ankle, it was a simple thing but you were grateful for his kindness. No matter what thing he was, he was the reason you were still alive.

-You are very cold, you should take a bath as well.

He chuckled once more -I’m always cold. I’m already dead. -He turned his beautiful blue eyes that had been hidden until now towards you with a soft smile.

You froze for a second. There was only one thing, one monster you could think of that could be already dead and yet be walking around completely conscious of itself. Your heart started to beat at 100 mph. 

-Are you... a vampire?

It should be a crime that such a creature could be this captivating. He beamed at you in acknowledgement. 

-You’re… not going to feed on me, are you?

-Well that depends, are you AB-? -He jested with a wink.


End file.
